The Cupboard
by GuidingHand
Summary: All stories have a beginning. So what was the beginning of the cupboard? 'one shot'


[The Cupboard]

All stories have a beginning. So what was the beginning of the cupboard?

Petunia lay the black haired boy in the crib, gave his back a few rubs to send him off into sleep and then went to tuck in her own son. The two boys were sharing a room, but were no longer sharing a bed. Having them both sleep in the crib had not worked out. To appease Dudley on his move to a big boy bed they had allowed the tot to pick the theme for the room. Her son had chosen Star Wars. Petunia kissed Dudley's forehead and pulled the Yoda quilt up over his shoulders. She went to the door and flipped off the lights and in doing so activated the light saber nightlight. A green glow filled the room. Moments later a scream and tears likewise filled it.

Petunia walked the floor with her nephew, patting his back and quietly repeating, "shhh, shhh..." The tears would not abate.

"Petunia!" came Vernon's harsh whisper, "I need to sleep!"

"Yes, dear." Petunia took her floor pacing downstairs. She cooed and patted and the child hiccuped his way into sleep.

And so the nights went. Walking the floor with a messy haired, emerald eyed toddler that couldn't fall asleep in the green washed room. Not that the Durselys made the connection. How could they? They didn't know that Lily had been killed by a green light. Nor were they aware that it was a green light that had severed the boy's skull.

Months passed. Dudley's birthday arrived and he had a Star Wars themed party. Petunia retrieved the broom and dustpan from the boot cupboard under the stairs, leaving the door slightly ajar. She was glad her Dudley was enjoying his party, but his preschool playmates were creating chaos in her pristine home. Spilled juice. Cake crumbs. Greasy pizza fingers leaving smudges everywhere they touched. Wrapping paper. Confetti. And little boys screaming war cries as they slashed at each other with toy light sabers that lit up due to the green or red bulbs contained in their flashlight like structure. Gradually she became aware that one of the screams wasn't that of a warrior battling danger. It was her nephew.

Harry trembled when the green light sabers were activated. His lip quivered. The bad man was back. Tears dripped from his chin as one of the rambunctious guest acted as though they intended to stab his head with the green light. Harry crab crawled away from the threat. Seeing the ajar cupboard door he scrambled to his feet, rushed in to the tiny space then slammed and magically locked the door.

"What a freak!" exclaimed his attacker.

Harry curled into a self hug in the tiny dark space and cried his way into fitful dreams. Petunia and Vernon tried to open the door to get him out, but the handle wouldn't budge. They made excuses to the friends and neighbors in attendance, claiming that they would call or had called a locksmith and that the child would be out soon. Adults gathered their children and went home and the Dursley's were left with a messy house and a toddler magically sealed in a boot cupboard.

It was the next morning when hunger finally won out over Harry's fear and he allowed the small wooden door to be opened. That night when he set to his evening hysterics as the light switched off and the light saber nightlight flicked on he would not be calmed by Petunia's cooing or backrubs. He pushed and shoved at her until he was allowed down and once free he ran to the security of the room that was too small to hold bad men and green lights.

He hadn't magically locked the door this time and Petunia tried to coax him out. Harry was having none of it and would kick his little legs whenever her hand came close. Haggard, Petunia shut the little door and collapsed against the wall next to it. She held her head in her hands as her nephew wept himself to sleep.

Some nights she managed to get him to sleep in his crib, if he was knackered enough before the lights went out he'd stay asleep. But when she'd go to change his nappy in the morning he wouldn't be there. Harry had learned how to climb out of the crib and maneuver down the stairs and turn the little knob that led to his sanctuary. Morning after morning she'd find him curled up in a ball on the floor, his face creased red with the marks of the unforgiving cement.

Petunia slid the crib mattress onto the cupboard floor and layered it with a sheet and blanket. She struggled to hold back tears as she led her nephew to his new bedroom. Harry looked at her in awe and in his garbled baby voice repeated, "Tank you! Tank you!" as he bounced on the bed and pulled the covers up over himself. She smiled as her heart broke. The tears fell as the door closed and Petunia whispered, "I'm sorry, Lily."


End file.
